Collagen is the body's major structural protein. It is composed of three protein chains wound together in a tight triple helix to form fibrils. The fibrils are cross-linked in the extracellular matrix to provide the structural scaffolding surrounding cells that helps to support cell shape and differentiation. The mesh-like collagen network binds cells together and provides the supportive framework or environment in which cells develop and function. The stimulation of collagen gives the skin its strength, durability, and smooth, plump appearance.
Collagen is created by fibroblasts, which are specialized skin cells located in the dermis, through a complex multistep process involving the hydroxylation of lysine residues in the nascent procollagen protein strands. The resultant hydroxylysyl groups aid in the formation of the triple helix and serve as attachment sites for cross linking in the extracellular matrix. See, Van der Slot et al., 2003, J. Biol. Chem., 278:40967-40972; Walker et al., 2005, Matrix Biology, 23:515-523; Wu et al., 2006, Exp. Cell Res., 312:3485-3494. Thus, this modification is critical for the stability of procollagen, the intermolecular cross linking of collagen fibrils and ultimately the maintenance of the dermal matrix.
There is a continuing need for agents that stimulate procollagen and/or collagen production in human skin. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide new compounds, cosmetic formulations thereof, and methods for stimulating procollagen and/or collagen production in human skin. It is a further object of the invention to provide methods for improving the overall appearance of skin, including treating, reversing, reducing, forestalling and/or preventing signs of aging, such as skin wrinkles and fine lines, sagging skin, and/or thinning skin by stimulating procollagen and/or collagen production.
The foregoing discussion is presented solely to provide a better understanding of nature of the problems confronting the art and should not be construed in any way as an admission as to prior art.